


Evil Author Day 2020 (Multiple Fandoms)

by Mswriter07



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Criminal Minds (US TV), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Evil Author Day 2020, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Snippets from a few of my WIPs.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Lex Luthor Jr./Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Evil Author Day 2020 (Multiple Fandoms)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and let me know which ones you like. :)

**Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice**

Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor 

Lex sneered and stalked over to where the Senator sat and growled, “We, in Metropolis, need this Kryptonian as a deterrent and my labs are the most sophisticated to work with this mineral.”

“I don’t care what you say. This mineral will not see US soil.” Finch said confidently.

Lex tsked and shook his finger in her face. He took another drink of his bourbon and set the glass on the table beside him. He walked over to another wall and pressed a couple of tiles and he heard the Senator yelp. He turned slowly and saw Finch slumped over. He checked her vitals and called his henchmen to take her to his cells.

He had more important things to do - give and get an orgasm or two before he sent the Bat back to Gotham.

* * *

**The Social Network**

Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin

“Sir?” Eduardo asked as he bowed his head.

“What’s this, that I’ve heard you’re following a human around?” Eduardo’s sire asked.

“I can talk to humans and this one is at least intelligent.” Eduardo acknowledged.

“I would be very careful if I was you. You don’t know what humans are capable of yet.” 

“I’ve been around for 200 years. I’ve seen a lot of stuff. He’s harmless.” 

His sire glared and said, “Take care of how you speak to me. I can and will destroy you if necessary.”

Eduardo held himself together and said, “I’ve not seen you in 75 years. Life is going by so fast now. I’ve not mentioned I’m a vampire and I’m careful during the day. We have to live as well.”

“I’ve been busy in Brazil.”

“Well Carlos, with you away, I’ve picked up a lot of things and I’m not afraid of you. Go back to Brazil and let me live my life.”

“I will disown you then no one will want to deal with you.”

“Fine. Go home then. I need to get to my afternoon classes.” Eduardo said as he turned and walked to the door.

“You will pay for this,” Carlos growled.

Eduardo ignored him and left the building. He went to get his books then left for classes while he turned over his conversation in his head.

* * *

**Criminal Minds**

Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid

_DuPont Circle_

Emily arrived at her car and saw Spencer with the papers spread over the trunk running his fingers over the pages. She saw when she walked up behind him that he signed all the necessary places. She rested her hand on his back and wondered why he wasn’t going to try and talk her out of moving to London. “You’re thinking too loud Em.”

“You’re not going to talk me out of this?”

“No. We both know what this is. I’m not going to fight with you over something that I understand you need to do. What I don’t understand is that you’re basically setting me up to be a ‘kept’ man? I know you don’t mean it in that context so I’m taking no offense to it but wouldn’t it be easier if we could actually talk instead of making decisions without the other’s input that are life-changing.”

“I’m sorry. I need to get better at this but London might be my answer for the moment. I don’t want you to feel tied down to me, I just want to make sure you’re okay and Diana has everything and more without you having to worry about going to Atlantic City or Vegas and use your math abilities to get extra cash for anything. I’m very bad at this.” Emily finished lamely.

“Let’s go see this house. We can get some takeout and sit on the floor if it doesn’t have furniture.”

“I have a card table and a couple of folding chairs but we can sit on the floor if you want.” Emily grinned as Spencer gathered the paperwork up and put it in his bag.

“Let’s go by the bank too so we can drop off the paperwork for the joint account and get the deed change notarized.”

“Okay. We can do that.”

* * *

**Criminal Minds**

Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid

After David Rossi’s wedding to Krystall, Dr. Spencer Reid took a cab back to his apartment after he said his farewells to Rossi and Kystall. He apologized for the abrupt departure and wished them well on their honeymoon. At his apartment, he paced and poured some bourbon out of his decanter to sip on while he thought about JJ’s confession in the jewelry shop. He had always kept his thoughts and feelings for her tucked away in its own compartment.

A couple of hours later, a knock sounded on Spencer’s door, and Spencer knew only three people had the entrance door code to his apartment building. He looked through the peephole and saw Aaron standing outside in the hallway. He opened the door and motioned Aaron in before he made sure Aaron wasn’t followed before he relocked the door. 

  
  



End file.
